Savant
"I am the Savant. I wish you and all entities nothing but joy." The Savant was a non-humanoid entity that lived in a parallel dimension which had a great deal of power. Biography The origins of the being that became known as the Savant was eons ago where it was once a corporeal being of flesh and pain. At some point it began to realize that his physical form impaired his emotions. At some point, it managed to release itself from these bonds and became an entity if pure living emotion. After this chain of events, it travelled into a parallel dimension which was composed of an organic mineral substance that had psionic properties. Making this realm its home and shelter from the cares of the universe, the Savant began a process of abducting living beings in order gain enjoyment from their experiences. This process continued for millions of years with the entity gaining enjoyment from those beings it had formed attachments with in that time. Due to the nature of its unique environment, any negative emotions that were felt were suppressed and absorbed by the organic minerals of the dimension. The Savant was involved with capturing a member of the Vurian species and taking it to its realm. This female was known as Emminata who was a dedicated servant of the entity who placed her in a constant state of joy. In the 23rd century, the crew of the USS Enterprise travelled into another dimension in search for Spock who had been kidnapped by Emminata. She lured the crew of the Enterprise into the Savant's home dimension through the Antares Rift that served a bridge between realities. Once there, they learnt from him about the Savant and its effects on him. He later summoned the Savant in order for his comrades to communicate with it. It later manifested as a pillar of light and communicated with James T. Kirk and his crew where it claimed that it was doing what it did for the benefit of the Vurian and Spock. The Savant later refused to return Spock but relented when Kirk began to allow it to experience negative emotion. In an attempt to escape the misery it felt, it transported Spock and Kirk to the Antares Rift in order for it to continue its existence. Powers The creature had shed its form and became a being of living emotion that was capable of linking with other life forms. Through this link, the Savant acted as an amplifier with the more minds acting in union, the greater the level of emotion that was felt. It was able to form a link with any creature with psionic abilities such as Vulcans and tapped into their latent emotions whereupon it amplified them. The Savant used this to increase its own emotinal stability. If deprived of contact with another being, he was able to cope and continue on living but its links to other beings allowed it to gain enjoyment. Thus, he used people as a form of emotional support but could live without them. This meant that its reliance on emotions was its biggest weakness as it was a creature of intense need. He had millions of years of joy from its experiences but retained a subconscious fear of losing its joy and experiencing negative emotions. Such emotions were typically suppressed and absorbed by its home dimensions home environment. The Savant refused to deal with matters of logic and free will. Though it was not a violent creature, he was however extremely fixated on its goals and believed them to be morally justified. He typically abducted beings through which it could leech enjoyment from and they became its most devoted servants as they were left in a constant state of joy. He was often described as a being of great benevolence and joy. He was not a malevolent entity and simply chose those beings that were bereft of joy and gave it to them in infinity variety. The Savent described its act as being a gift of love. When it became a non-corporeal entity, it transcended the limitations of space, time and dimension. ( ) Category:Non-corporeal beings Category:Non-humanoids